Ten Years
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: What's going on with the gang Ten years after graduation
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hogwarts quizes it former students.

Name:Hermione Malfoy

Age:26

Nickname:Mione or Mommy.Drake calls me Bunny

You wish your nicknames were:Anything but Mione,I love Bunny

Your best friend is:Believe it or not Pansy Parkinson(Potter)

You hate to wear:makeup

You never have enough:time with Isabella and Draco

You spend most of your money:on Isabella and Draco

Above all else, you love:Draco and Isabella

The wildest place you've ever had sex:Harry and Pansy's kitchen table or Ron's bed with Draco our 7th year

The weridest place you ever had a hickey: the middle of my back.

Your best sexual partner:I'm married to Draco Malfoy any questions

One word to describe your last orgasm:Brilliant

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Married to Draco

Above all else you'll always be:Myself,Isabella's mommy Draco's wife and Lily's godmother

Any last words:Never let anyone hold you back from getting what you want.

--

Name:Pansy Potter

Age:25 1/2

Nickname:Pans

You wish your nickname were:anything but PP..(Damn you Draco)

Your best friend is:Hermione Malfoy

You hate to wear:underwear

You never have enough: of my husband

You spend most of your money:on my daughter Lily

Above all else, you love:Harry and Lily

The wildest place you've ever had sex: Snape's desk

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:top of my foot(what my hubby is a freak)

Your best sexual partner:Harry Potter(be jealous bitches)

One word to describe your last orgasm:yummy

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Married to the enemy

Above all else you'll always be:Slytherin

Any last words:Fuck alot ,love alot and live alot

--

Name:Blaise Zabini

Age:26

Nickname:Zabini

You wish your nickname were:Blaise the sex god.

Your best friend is:Draco Malfoy

You hate to wear: woman's knickers(don't ask)

You never have enough:Money

You spend most of your money:Me myself and I

Above all else, you love:Myself

The wildest place you've ever had sex:The black lake

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:my inner thigh

Your best sexual partner:Fred and George Weasley(They come together )

One word to describe your last orgasm:Damn

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Fucking the Weasley twins

Above all else you'll always be:Hotter than Draco

Any last words:Draco Malfoy isn't and will never be as hot as me

--

Name:Ginny Weasley

Age:24

Nickname:Weaslette

You wish your nickname were:Hotness

Your best friend is:Lavender Brown

You hate to wear:jumpers

You never have enough:Harry Potter(that damn Pansy got him first)

You spend most of your money: on shoes

Above all else, you love:Harry Potter

The wildest place you've ever had sex:I'm saving myself for Harry

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:again the only love bites I want are from Harry but Dean Thomas left on on my upper arm

Your best sexual partner:it will be Harry

One word to describe your last orgasm:I AM SAVING MYSELF FOR HARRY

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:alone with out Harry

Above all else you'll always be:IN LOVE WITH HARRY POTTER

Any last words:Harry will be mine

--

Name:Harry Potter

Age:26

Nickname:Scarhead,Potty

You wish your nickname were:Anything that Draco didn't come up with

Your best friend is:Don't laugh but Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley

You hate to wear:A hat

You never have enough:sex

You spend most of your money: Pansy and Lily

Above all else, you love:Pansy,Lily and Hermione and co

The wildest place you've ever had sex:Snape's desk our 7th year while everyone else was at the farewell feast

The weridest place you ever had a hickey: the tip of my nose

Your best sexual partner:Pansy

One word to describe your last orgasm: sweet

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:The new DADA teacher at hogwarts or married

Above all else you'll always be:a husband and father

Any last words:Lillian Ella Potter will not ever date ..

--

Name:Ron Weasley

Age:26

Nickname:Weasley King

You wish your nickname were:I like Weasley king

Your best friend is:Harry Potter and the snake boy

You hate to wear:anything my mum makes

You never have enough:sex

You spend most of your money: Luna

Above all else, you love:my family

The wildest place you've ever had sex: under the table at Hermione and Malfoy's wedding

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:my left big toe

Your best sexual partner:.Luna

One word to describe your last orgasm: dreamy

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be: with Luna

Above all else you'll always be:Weasley King

Any last words:She said yes...

--

Name:Fred and George Weasley

Age:27

Nickname:Gred ,Forge

You wish your nickname were:Gred and Forge

Your best friend is:Fred,George

You hate to wear: ladies knickers

You never have enough:Sex with Blaise

You spend most of your money:jokes and sex toys for Blaise

Above all else, you love:Our family

The wildest place you've ever had sex:Ron's bed after Hermione and Malfoy

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:to many to count but the last one was on Fred nads

Your best sexual partner:Blaise Zabini

One word to describe your last orgasm: delicious

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:This rich

Above all else you'll always be:The weasley twins

Any last words: laughter is the key to everything

--

Name:Lavender Brown

Age:26

Nickname:Lav-Lav

You wish your nickname were:Mrs Ronald Weasley

Your best friend is:Ginny

Weasley You hate to wear: anything made by Pansy Potter

You never have enough:money

You spend most of your money:myself of course

Above all else, you love:Ron Weasley

The wildest place you've ever had sex:saving myself for Ronald

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:never had one

Your best sexual partner:Ronald Weasley in my dreams

One word to describe your last orgasm:lonley

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:still waiting on Ron

Above all else you'll always be: beautiful

Any last words:Ron Weasley will love me

--

Name:Luna Lovegood

Age:26

Nickname:loony

You wish your nickname were:I really don't mind Loony

Your best friend is:Ron,Pansy and Hermione

You hate to wear:shoes

You never have enough: time with Ron

You spend most of your money:I don't spend much

Above all else, you love:Ron

The wildest place you've ever had sex:under a table at the Malfoy wedding

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:my left elbow

Your best sexual partner:Ron

One word to describe your last orgasm:dreamy

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Happy with Ron

Above all else you'll always be:myself

Any last words:I said yes.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Second group of former students.

Name:Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age:Twenty Six

Nickname:Drake.Hermione calls me Drake

You wish your nickname were:I love it when she calls me Drake but I really love when she screams it

Your best friend is:the wife,Potty and Zabini

You hate to wear: muggle jeans but it gets me kinky sex with my Bunny .So I do it..alot and often

You never have enough: of Hermione's love and Isabella's kisses and hugs

You spend most of your money:On my girls

Above all else, you love:Hermione and Isabella

The wildest place you've ever had sex:On the Weasel's bed in the Lion's tower(it's common for everyone to do so)

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:the under side of my dick

Your best sexual partner:Have you seen my wife's ass? If not you should look.but remember Bunny is mine

One word to describe your last orgasm:Powerful

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:I predicted all this..I'm rich, I have a beautiful wife and lovely daughter

Above all else you'll always be:A husband and father

Any last words: Money power respect is always a good thing but means nothing with out my wife and daughter.Bet you never expected to hear that come out of my mouth

--

Name:Neville Longbottom

Age:26

Nickname: Fallbottom

You wish your nickname were:Something cooler

Your best friend is:My plants

You hate to wear:pants

You never have enough:time with my parents

You spend most of your money:my plants and soil

Above all else, you love: everyone

The wildest place you've ever had sex:Sex what is this sex? I'm a virgin

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:Umm Dean held me down in 7th year potions and gave me one

Your best sexual partner:I haven't had one

One word to describe your last orgasm:handy

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be: getting along with Two Malfoys and not pissing myself when Snape looks at me

Above all else you'll always be:Neville Longbottom

Any last words:I will have sex on day

--

Name:Cho Chang

Age:26

Nickname: Cho the Ho(thanks Blaise)

You wish your nickname were: The sexiest woman alive

Your best friend is:Blaise

You hate to wear:my hair short

You never have enough:Money it's what make the world go round

You spend most of your money: anything I want

Above all else, you love: everyone who thinks I am sexy

The wildest place you've ever had sex: Damn Ron's bed with the twins and Blaise

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:behind my ear

Your best sexual partner:The Weasley twins and Blaise can you say freaky.

One word to describe your last orgasm: empty

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Filling out a thing like this at a reunion

Above all else you'll always be:Cho the Ho

Any last words:Cedric forever

--

Name:Lucius Malfoy

Age:49

Nickname:Luc

You wish your nickname were:I prefer no nicknames

Your best friend is:Severus Snape

You hate to wear:what kind of Quesion is this?

You never have enough:Power

You spend most of your money:I spend most of it on my granddaughter

Above all else, you love:Isabella,Draco and Severus(okay and Hermione)

The wildest place you've ever had sex:The red head Weasley's bed in the enemy tower(I've been told it's a really great place)

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:in between my fingers

Your best sexual partner:Severus(Narcissa has nothing on him)

One word to describe your last orgasm:Powerful

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:okay with my son marrying a muggle born

Above all else you'll always be:Grandpa Luc

Any last words:Love is everything..

--

Name:Severus Snape

Age:47

Nickname:Sev(but you repeat it you die)

You wish your nickname were:Anything but Half blood prince

Your best friend is:Lucius and Hermione (but let's not repeat that either)

You hate to wear:hair ties or a dress

You never have enough:time with Lucius

You spend most of your money:my great goddaughter Isabella

Above all else, you love:Lucius,Draco ,Isabella and Hermione

The wildest place you've ever had sex:On Weasley's bed

The weridest place you ever had a hickey: the tips of all of my fingers

Your best sexual partner:Lucius Malfoy

One word to describe your last orgasm:Hard

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Married

Above all else you'll always be: able to put a stopper in death

Any last words:I can teach you to brew...

--

Name:Crabbe

Age:25

Nickname:Fat Ass

You wish your nickname were:Cupcake

Your best friend is:Goyle

You hate to wear: you mean I can be naked?

You never have enough:food

You spend most of your money:food

Above all else, you love:food

The wildest place you've ever had sex: Sex is nothing food is the best

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:I sucked my own finger once

Your best sexual partner:apple pie

One word to describe your last orgasm: what is this orgasm

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:sitting with Draco as he kiss the golden trio princess

Above all else you'll always be:Draco's right hand man

Any last words:When's tea?

--

Name:Goyle

Age:26

Nickname:Stupid ass

You wish your nickname were: whatever Draco calls me sticks

Your best friend is:Crabbe

You hate to wear:socks

You never have enough:time to look at Draco's wife

You spend most of your money: whores

Above all else, you love:whores

The wildest place you've ever had sex: with Crabbe on the stove in the kitchens

The weridest place you ever had a hickey: huh

Your best sexual partner:my hand

One word to describe your last orgasm:I don't have a illness

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:Alive

Above all else you'll always be:Happy

Any last words:I want to go home

--

Name:Percy Weasley

Age:28

Nickname:PW

You wish your nickname were:Minster Of Magic

Your best friend is:My self

You hate to wear: I hate ties

You never have enough:Power

You spend most of your money: I don't have much

Above all else, you love: Penny

The wildest place you've ever had sex: I haven't

The weridest place you ever had a hickey:Those things are gross and childish

Your best sexual partner:Myself

One word to describe your last orgasm: none

Ten years ago you never would have guessed you would be:This far behind becoming the Minster of Magic

Above all else you'll always be:Percy

Any last words: Power is everything remember that

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3 Draco and Hermione

**Chapter 3**

Hermione and Draco

_July 19th 1997_

When Hermione entered into the Manor, the first thing she did was bring her and Draco's shopping bags up to Draco's room. She took a few minutes to go through her bags again reminding herself of all of the purchases Draco made. Just as Hermione was putting her new clothes back into the bags a knock on the open bedroom door made her look up.Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway looking down at Hermione with a bit of a confused look on look on his face.

"Oh hi, Miss Granger. I heard something up here, so I thought you guys had come in. Where's Draco?.

Hermione cleared her throat a bit as he set the shopping bags down on the bed, then she responded to Lucius.

"Umm actually he just dropped me off. He went over to the office something Blaise and Harry need his signture on. I had him leave me here so that he could work on that."

Lucius nodded crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Oh OK. Well I just wanted to ask him a question. No big deal I'll talk to him when he gets back."

Hermione nodded again. "OK, sir," she responded in a bit of a shaky voice. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Hermione still felt rather intimidated by her boyfriend's father.

Lucius let out a short, hearty laugh before speaking again. "Please, Miss Granger. It's Lucius call me Lucius. No need for formalities."

Hermione spoke as a small, shy smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Got it, but please call me Hermione" she replied with a nod.

After taking a slow, deep breath, Luclus spoke again his tone serious. "Look, Hermione . I'm not out to get you, so please don't think that."

Hermione shook her head. "I never really thought you were out to get me. I just " she paused to look down at the floor in concentration, and then looked back up at Lucius as she started speaking again. "I know you're not happy with my background so I know theres a chance you might never be happy about our relationship." Hermione paused to take a deep breath, then went on with what she had to say before she lost her nerve. "I'm not going to say anything to you to try and change that.All I'm going to say is that I want you to know I'll never do anything to hurt your son. I love him, Mr. Malfoy ..Lucius."

Lucius just looked at Hermione silently for a moment, then finally spoke after taking a deep breath. "I know you love him,Hermione. I mean I haven't talked with him about it all that much because it's hard." He searched Hermione's eyes for understanding, then continued talking when the younger woman nodded. "But I hear it from my husband and from Blaise. I know how good you are for him and how good he is for you." Lucius took one more deep breath, and then concluded his speech. "I don't dislike you, Hermione not at all. You seem like a very well-rounded and respectable young woman the type of woman I've always wanted Draco to be with. It's not YOU I have a problem with"

When Lucius paused, Hermione finished his sentence for him in a quiet, sure voice. "You have a problem with the fact that I'm muggleborn."

Lucius nodded. "Don't take offense to it, Hermione. It's not you. It's all I've ever been taught it was bore to me from a early age.." After Hermione nodded her understanding, Lucius continued with, "In fact I'd have to say that if it HAD to be a muggleborn that Draco brought home, I'm glad it was you. You're a brilliant woman and beautiful aswell. "After Hermione's face covered in a blushing, embarrassed smile, Lucius said, "Just give me some time. Just like I told Draco just give me some time." He finished with a slow shake of his head.

Hermione nodded again. "I will WE will." After looking at Lucius silently for a few seconds, Hermione extended her right hand toward the older man as she said, "Thank you,Lucius."

Lucius smirked in response as he gave Hermiones right hand a firm squeeze with his own. Then surprising both himself and Hermione he pulled his sons girlfriend into a sort-of half-hug for just a fraction of a second. When he pulled back, Lucius smiled at the witch and said, "Forgive me for being an asshole the past couple of months neither one of you deserves it."

Hermione had to laugh."You're forgiven."

Lucius smiled again as he gave Hermione a sharp nod, then turned and headed out of the room leaving the witch with her new found happiness.

It was close to seven o'clock when Draco got back from his meeting with Harry and Blaise. In the three hours or so that she was without Draco, Hermione not only talked with Lucius and helped she owled Pansy, she fire called Luna , and helped Severus get dinner ready.Draco came into the kitchen to find his girlfriend slicing tomatoes for the salad.

He greeted the younger woman with a soft chuckle. "Hey, baby look at you being all domestic, and shit. I definitely struck gold if my babygirl can cook, too."

Hermione laughed as she dropped some tomatoes into the salad, and then turned to look at Draco. The older man was at her right side with his left hand on the small of her back by the time their eyes met.

"No one ever said I could cook." Hermione shrugged her shoulders a bit."I'm just helping your dad out a bit. No big deal."

Draco smiled."Well that's sweet of you and sexy as hell, too." He leaned in and gave Hermione a soft, slow kiss on the lips, then spoke again not taking his hand off his love's back.

"Where is my dad, anyway?"

"In the dining room setting the table," Hermione said with a slight nod in the direction of Severus"I talked to Lucius today"

Draco groaned" Are you okay?"

Hermione face broke out in a huge smile"Yes" she went on to tell the whole conversation all the way up to the hug.

"Are you shitting me?" Draco laughed

"I shit you not"Hermione leaned up for a kiss

Draco was more than willing meeting her lips half way.They stood that way kissing for what seemed like forever until someone cleared their throat Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway smiling at the couple for the first time today he noticed something on Hermione's left hand

"So is there something you two want to tell us?"

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4 Harry and Pansy

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Pansy

_Opposites attract, chemicals react  
But when I look at you  
Deserts need the rain, fires feed the flame  
We can't deny what's true_

A dark figure crept through the empty school hallway, heart racing, palms sweating with the fear of being caught by a nosy house mate or protective, large Slytherin. Old sneakers swept silently through the dark, poorly lit hallway, stopping short at a door he knew led to the tower. The young man looked carefully up and down the hallway for any soul coming back to their room late at night or leaving for a night out with someone they love.

Seeing no one, the teen opened the heavy door and quickly went inside, climbing the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.

When he thought of why he was sneaking to the top of a tower at 1:00 in the morning, he couldn't stop himself from smiling broadly. Actually, when he thought of who he was going to meet.

_I can't help the way I feel  
Cause you got me yeah  
All these elements are real  
They come from deep within me_

In his mind he pictured piercing blue eyes, like the ocean, dark blonde hair he loved to run his fingers through, and a warm, sunny smile that made him feel light headed. He imagined the soft arms surrounding him, making his entire body melt against his blonde haired angel, and he couldn't help but run faster.

When he got to the door at the top he paused, ran a hand through his hair, straightened his clothes, and tried to slow his breathing. Feeling more composed, he reached out and slowly turned the knob.

The door opened noiselessly, and the raven haired boy stepped out into the dark, star filled night. He looked around and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. The person in front of him literally took his breath away. For a few moments he lost himself in the sight before him.

_I would move heaven and earth for this fire  
For this ocean, I'd fight for you  
Let this emotional wind take us higher  
Where there's nothing we can't do  
I love you, I love you  
This power is greater than the forces of nature_

His blonde haired lover had her back to him, leaning against the side of the roof looking out over the lake. The moonlight shone down upon her,lluminating her angelic face with it's high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. Harry just stood in the doorway, too mesmerized by the sight before him to even move.

When Pansy looked down at her watch, as if impatient and waiting for something, Harry finally snapped out of it and walked forward calling out his lover's name.

"Pansy"

Pansy's face broke out into an infectious smile that warmed the raven headed boy to the core, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey baby."

The two walked toward each other and met in the middle of the roof, embracing and holding on, both afraid to let go.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming."

Harry broke away, taking the blonde's hands into his and looked down, studying the diamond ring wrapped around Pansy's ring finger. Embarrassed he said quietly, "I couldn't stay away from you."

_Nothing is greater  
Than the energy I get from loving you  
Sooner or later  
It'll take us too forever_

He was pulled into another hug and he reached down instinctively to run his long fingers through silky blonde waves. Harry leaned into the embrace and sighed in contentment.

"This is so hard," Pansy whispered into silky but messy locks, sounding close to tears. "No one can ever find out about us, can they?"

Harry sighed again for an entirely different reason. "We're gonna have to tell someone, someday."

"I know," Pansy let out with a sigh, touching her stomach "I hope people accept us."

"So do I." Harry whispered, burrowing farther into Pansy's loving arms. That was one thing that was keeping him up at night. Worrying how people would react to their engagement and baby one the way. That and not having Pansy next to him, but a whole set of rooms or dorms away, for fear or being caught.

"We'll be fine. No matter what happens, we'll still have each other," Pansy said reassuringly, pulling back to look into Harry's troubled green eyes for the first time that night."And our daughter"

"We'll be fine," she repeated.

When their eyes met, when green met a slightly lighter, almost sky blue, Harry's fears dissipated. He saw the love shining in his soulmate's eyes, he saw the forever staring out at him, capturing him and pulling him in. And that was all he needed.

"Yeah, we will be.All three of us"

_I would move heaven and earth for this fire (for this fire)  
For this ocean, I'd fight for you (I'd fight for you)  
Let this emotional wind take us higher (let this emotional wind)  
Where there's nothing we can't do (nothing we can't do)  
I love you (I love you baby) I love you (I love you baby)  
This power is greater than the forces of nature_

* * *

_Lyrics are by the Backstreet boys.This chapter maybe short but it took me forever to get through...Hope you like it...BTW please review I'm trying to decided if I should continue to write this or not...Next Up Luna and Ron .Blaise and the twins...Should I write how Lucius and Severus got together...?_

_Kels_


End file.
